Norak Quime
Biography Early Life Norak was born on the Umbaran homeworld, but quickly left with his parents to escape a group of dangerous criminals who Norak's father owed a lot of money to. Norak was taken into the Jedi Order shortly after. Like all Umbarans, Norak had amazing mental abilities. Telepathy was his greatest strength, being able to manipulate the minds of others. Career Norak was knighted at age 30, then shortly after took Mai Qel-Droma as his padawan. He believed that Mai had quite a lot of potential, but she was mismatched with him as a padawan. He helped her to develop her telepathy, but she could never grasp the concepts Norak came up with pertaining to lightsaber combat. He was quite disappointed when Mai decided to leave the Order, but was ultimately happy for her because she found something to bring her joy. Norak then created a combat training holocron containing all of his concepts about treating lightsaber combat as a mind game. It was necessary for someone like him who possessed much more mental ability than physical. Most of it was inspired by the Sith technique Dun Moch, where the user would taunt and goad his opponent until he made a mistake. Death After a few years of studying on his own, Norak had been granted the rank of Jedi Master. His first mission as a master was to contact an inmate of the UltraCor Maximum Security Prison. It was just a teenager, Jericho Beck. It was an extremely strange case. Jericho had shown the same mental abilities as an Umbaran. He had a doctorate in psychology already, which was a huge accomplishment for someone of his age. Jericho had killed his father when he was younger, then finally convicted of it just after receiving his doctorate. He had been moved to solitary confinement after seven of his roommates committed suicide. Norak knew that Jericho made them kill themselves. Norak met Jericho in a visitation room, and was quickly pulled into a mind game. Jericho finally attacked the guards in the room and Norak rushed to defend them. Jericho was already so strong in the Force, that he held off Master Norak's attacks. Norak gained the upper hand and was ready to deliver the final blow when Jericho used the Force to pull a blaster into his hand and shot the Jedi master, killing him almost instantly. Personality and Traits Like a typical Umbaran, Norak was usually quiet. The only times he spoke were when he felt the need to. Otherwise, he would use telepathy to communicate. He was usually patient, calm, and even cold... but cannot stand to see an innocent harmed. It was seen when Jericho attacked the prison guards, which led to Norak fighting Jericho. Powers and Abilities Norak had a strong command over the Force, mostly dealing with telepathy and mind control. Until Jericho, Norak had never met anyone as strong with Mind Tricks as he was. His lack of physical strength forced him to develop a style of lightsaber combat which would break down an opponent's will so he could make the final strike with ease. Category: Jedi Category:Male